Both halves of Bella
by Xxtwilightlove823xX
Summary: What if Bella had a twin, and she takes her place? Will Edward fall for her? And spill secrets to someone other than Bella. Will Bella show them that she's the real one? Read it and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**New story so please review. **

**I actually gave this idea to my friend since she's a much better writer than I am, **

**But she didn't like it so I will. **

**This is my first point of view thingy, so don't blame.**

**P.S. It's after new moon.**

**Enjoy the first chapter. **

I once lived in Phoenix, after my mom had fallen in love with another man I decided to give them some space and went to live with my lonely dad in Forks, Washington. From the heat to the rain. I had thought this was a horrible part of my life, until I met Edward and my loyal companion, Jacob. I had been in between in immortal danger and heartbreak, now kidnapped by these strangers.

I was driving home myself from work. Every single of the Cullens were out hunting. I decided to sneak down to la Push. I usually knew the way, but I figured I needed to bring a gift as saying sorry to run out on him since Alice came back. We hadn't spoken since, like he was avoiding me. I bet he was too angry to even hear my name.

I looked and looked for a boutique a mall, or anything. It was getting dark so fast I couldn't the signs until the where a metre away. That's when I noticed I was half way to Idaho. I needed to call Edward or Jacob. I pulled it out and found the batteries dead.

_Oh god! Just great now look and see what you've done._ Excuse me! You could've helped me! I definitely didn't know anywhere past La Push.

I guess I have to stay the night. I pulled in a motel and asked for a room for one night. I settled in and fell asleep in my clothes.

_**Della's POV**_** (That's not my original name for her, but I figured it would be better.)**

My foster parents were moving to a little town in Washington name Forks. They loved me and made me go with them. They thought they were being selfish for taking me away for my life here in Ohio.

I moved it to a little house of two bedrooms and one bathroom. I was unpacking everything that was mine, first. I decided enough unpacking for today. I needed to shop! I looked for a mall and this one teenaged girl that looked so much like a pixie skipped over to me.

" YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T LET ME TAKE YOU SHOPPING! BUT YOU GO ALONE!" She yelled right in front of me pointing he index finger in my face.

" Who are you?" I asked.

" Who am I!" she yelled fumigated, " how could you not remember me! I'm Alice your boyfriend's sister!"

_Boyfriend? What my boyfriend is back in Ohio, and he only has a little bother._

" Huh?"

" Let's go! Edward is dieing to see you."

We drove to her house I guess in her amazing yellow Porsche. It was dead silent for me, except he babbling in the background about clothes, and how I didn't remember her.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. **

**If you did then please review, Even if you didn't still.**

**And just to clarify Della doesn't know she's recognized as Bella.**

**Review! **


	2. Starting a Different Path

**Well I'm hoping to have more people this chapter.**

**I never actually got much reviews on the first chapters.**

**Hope you break that!**

**Also Della's foster parents live in Idaho.**

Della's POV

_Except the babbling in the background about clothes, and how I didn't remember her._

I walked in this huge house deserted in the middle or wet, mossy woods. The house was incredibly empty compared to other houses I've seen. It was pale just like that spiky haired girl's skin.

That's when I saw a picture on the side table beside the couch. It was the whole family, a girl have exact same features as me was holding hands with this amazing bronzy haired boy. He was amazing like any girl would dream of having. I finally realized that this should be my twin. What that pixie like girl, Alice said and this picture of this girl made my conclusion. Well wouldn't they know by now that I'm not her? Maybe I should play along; this charming looking boy really dazzles me.

I felt someone wrapped their hands in my middle and felt a light kiss on my cheek. My face was burning. I took in deep breaths to calm my self down.

" Missed you love," some guy guess it was the bronze haired one said, with an icy voice bring shivers down my back.

I turned to look at the person. Wow! He looked so godlike. He was paler than in the picture. He stared into my eyes. Me looking in this unfamiliar colour of topaz, that I've never seen on any human I've met.

" Who—"

" Edward, what is wrong with Bella?"

Well that answered my question of asking him who he was.

" She forgot who I was!" Alice exclaimed, " I mean me! Her best friend!"

By now she was babbling on again in the background, when Edward refocused on me.

He smiled a crocked smile, making my heart miss beats.

The others came in the room. They walked so swiftly. They were just as pale as Edward.

They all sat in the living room, the room we were standing in.

" Hey! Bella doesn't smell like dog today," the blond one teased.

" Rosalie," the oldest female there scolded. Even though she was a mom, she looked only in her early 30s.

I don't know why they came in, probably to watch TV. Edward had practically flown me somewhere. All the things pasting by were just lines of colours. We stopped in a meadow beyond the house, but still in the deserted area of this land.

" How did you do that?" I asked amazed.

" What do you mean?" He replied confused, " We do that all the time."

" Huh? No you haven't."

" Bella, are you brainwashed from the pack or something?"

_Why are they talking about dogs?_ I thought

" Bella, it Jacob. Are you okay?" he felt my head. I flinched away as soon as the icy palm caressed my forehead.

_Why is he so cold?_

We lay there on the grass surrounded by trees that formed a circle. I felt like we had all the time in the world. The sun appeared for the first time since I was here, and he sparkled like diamonds were glued onto him. I had so many questions that I can't place.

_Bella's POV:_

I was already in a small town of Idaho. A tad bit larger than Forks. I decided if I was going to I needed to find directions. I drove in my Chevy truck to a street full of stores. Once I spotted one of the signs that said information centre. I pulled up to the street. It must have rain before I got here since the cars that went by made drizzling sounds as they drove.

I walked in to see these two couples also asking for the ways around town. It was my turn, but as they left they had a shocking expression on their face.

" Della, what are you doing here?" the women scolded.

" But I—"

She cut me off, " Nuh-uh, no excuses,"

" Just listen to her," the man whispered to me.

I sometimes wished Edward could read my mind. To know if I was in any danger at all. I know that if I were he would come rushing after me no matter what the damage was.

I stepped in my Chevy, as they both exchange glances.

" Della, when did you get a truck here?" the man had asked.

" Do I have to tell you?" I was getting ticked off," I'm not—"

Ugh, don't they ever let me explain? I will just have to call Edward at _their _house.

I followed them to the house, right on their heels. Their house was small, just as Charlie's. It was old; the lawn was a bit damp. I almost tripped on the porch steps. Luckily, the man caught me just in time. I'm guessing they think I'm their daughter. When I saw the pictures on the wall while going up the stairs. She had exact features as me. I walked up to her room. Flipping on the light. The room was filled with boxes. The walls were in a bright colour green, while the curtains coloured yellow. That's when I spotted the phone my hands were about to grab the phone. Then it rung before I could touch it.

" Hello?" I spoke in the phone.

**Who could that person on the phone be?**

**Sorry for the confusion in where Della's family lives. **

**I don't really plan the little details.**

**Please review and make me happy!**


	3. Living in Each Other's Shoes

**Oh, November21 if you had your own story's I'll review them like you do to mine.**

**You're the best! **

**You sure made me feel happy, when you review.**

**By the way.**

**My friend pointed out that it wouldn't make sense that Edward could hear Della's thoughts.**

**So it will be revealed later on in the story.**

-----

" _Hello?" I spoke in the phone._

" _Hey babe_," A guy spoke on the other end of the line_, "how's Idaho?"_

" Um, Um, Um," I hesitated, what was I suppose to say? " Good."

" _Del, you sound different,"_ He commented_, " you sound not that outgoing."_

" Well it's late got to go."

" _Love you."_ And I hung up on him.

It sounded different, the feeling I get from Edward when he says he loves me, and from this stranger that I just talked to on the phone. I heard a loud bang on my door, and rushed in a furious foster mom of my twin.

" I thought I told you not to talk to that Eric!" she scolded. Little does she know that I didn't know that rule, because I wasn't this Della girl.

She took away the phone. I had a slim chance of calling the ones I actually knew.

I guess I will have to rest here for the night. I forgot that I left my bags at the motel. I peeked out of the rooms door, and I heard the mother talking on the phone down stairs. Since I have no toiletries, and I didn't want to use this girl's. My only other choice is to climb out the window. I mean it looked so easily for Edward. Although he was a vampire, and I wasn't. I was just this weak fragile girl, who tends to have bad luck following her all the time.

I opened the sliding window that was just above a low bookcase. Pulling all the curtains to the side, stepping on the low bookcase. I set my foot on the thick branch on the nearby tree, climbing my way down. I tried to focus on putting each foot properly. On of the braches I accidentally slipped my foot. I fell to the grass, landing on my back. Luckily it wasn't too high. I quickly got up, knowing that this fall was the least bit of my problems. Running was my only intention now, it was my goal, the point I was striding towards.

When I reached the motel, the person at the front desk was already fast asleep. I tiptoed through the lobby to my rented room. I reached my room and slid in the card until it turned green, the light flickered bright yellow as I flicked on the light switch. Everything was just how I left it, unpacked. I jogged to the washroom to get my bag of toiletries and grabbed anything else that I would need for the time being. I ran back out the motel and through the streets of Idaho, it was cold and breezy, the wind was blowing through my brown hair. I climbed back up the tree that I once fell off of, and get most things organized and laid on the mattress that was parked to the side of the room.

--

Della's POV

I was sent back home yesterday, to a house that was very much less appealing than the Cullens' house. There was one room that I suppose was this Bella person. It was small compared to my former room.

I woke up in late morning. As I was stretching I notice something, something different.

" AHHHH," I screamed in horror, " WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"  
" What do you mean? I always watch you sleep," Edward replied as he slowly approached me.

" YOU STALKER! WHO WATCHES SOMEONE SLEEP?!"

I could see pain and sadness in his eyes. Well he is! What is wrong with this Bella girl anyways? She had a gorgeous, rich boyfriend, but she has bad appliances. But what caught me off guard is that she would have a boyfriend that practically stalks her. No girl, I mean no girl should ever face that, ever.

" Wait you what?" I asked, suddenly calming my self.

" You what?"

" You _always _do this?"

" Yeah, except for hunting nights."

" Hunting nights?"

" Bella what has gotten into you?"

" What do you mean? About everything."

" First you don't know who Alice is, then you don't remember that I like listening to you talk in your sleep, and now you're calling me a stalker? What has gotten into you, Bella? Where's the girl who is so observant, and especially love?"

" I… I… I'm sorry." I changed quickly.

I rode in his Shiny Volvo in silence. I felt guilty for calling him that. As we arrived the house Alice opened the door and dragged me to her yellow Porshe. Already waiting there was Rosalie, she gave me this glare that was unable to place. It was somewhat angry yet excited.

We went to almost each store that was available in that mall. I tried on clothes one after the other. And I have to say this was my big shopping spree ever and I love it. By the time we were done all six of our hands were sore from holding the loads of shopping bags.

" I have to say Bella, I'm impressed that you haven't complained one bit yet," Alice commented as we were driving back home.

**I'm sorry if it short and sometimes not making sense.**

**And since I have a cold right now.**

**I have to eat medicine, and it kind of makes me feel like I'm in a dream**

**Review!**


	4. Who are you?

**So sorry I haven't updated in so long. I haven't gone on the computer for a long period of time. I guess I had some boundaries, after I got my 2****nd**** term report card; I made myself do homework before play. (Sounds lame, but it's true.) And trust me, I'm not the world's fastest worker, or rather in my class or even family. **

**I really need all you fan fictioners to take my poll, it is really important. And it will kind of affect you.**

**Remember to Read and review. Now go read!**

**--  
**

_" I have to say Bella, I'm impressed that you haven't complained one bit yet," Alice commented as we were driving back home._

Could I live this life? They all seem really sincere, and that Edward is drop dead cute. I could even be as cruel that if this Bella character tries to come back, I might actually kidnap or even kill her.

Am I really a good actor or what? I actually pulled this off for more than a day.

I snapped out of my thinking bubble as I heard someone calling "Bella!" in the back. I turned my head away from the window and met two confused eyes. I could tell that Alice was about to say something but decided to keep quite.

I finally knew the surroundings of the place I was in. Cars were lined up in the garage, and I stepped out of the vehicle after everyone else did. Alice had told me something, that I was barely paying attention to. Before I could ask again, they were gone.

I went alone into the house and went up to the room I was now familiar with, Edward's room. When I just passed by Esme and Carlisle's I heard murmurs, but were loud enough for me to hear. I pressed my head to the door and listened.

_" I don't think that's Bella." Alice declared._

_" But she looks like her," Emmett denied._

_" Emmett, I believe in the real world there are such things as twins," Carlisle told._

_" Wouldn't Bella say if she has a twin?" Esme asked._

_" My guess is that she doesn't know." Alice said._

_" I think that's why she's not being herself," Edward said, " 'cause she's not Bella, not MY Bella."  
" Yeah, no wonder she hasn't tripped over onetime yet," Emmett said._

_" And she not so sweet and innocent anymore," Rosalie added, " I could live with that."_

Some had… snarled? Humans don't snarl, do they?

_" But I can't read her mind, just like Bella." Edward said._

_" Maybe because they are twins they both have a blocking of some sort," Carlisle said._

Mind reading?

" What the heck?" I accidentally said out loud.

The door opened with my head still attached to it. I fell on the ground for the first time. Thinking that someone might catch me.

" What are you doing?" Edward asked. But he never helped me up, I just sat there staring up at everybody.

" What do you mean?" I replied while standing up.

" Everything," Edward growled, " What did you do to my Bella."

Alice held him back from pouncing on me. And I followed them to the living room downstairs. I sat down in the armchair while all the others were facing me.

" Start talking,' Edward ordered.

" Who are you… really?" Alice asked.

I took in a deep breath, " My name is Della Maxwell, and I was from Ohio. I just moved to the western side of the country, and I was suppose to head to my new home, but then Alice came in to take me away. That's when everything happened."

" Why did you lie?" Edward kept asking me questions.

" What girl in the world wouldn't want this life?" I stated, " You guys are rich, gorgeous looking, stylish. And most importantly, I enjoy Bella's life, she has a handsome, caring guy who loves her." For once Edward's face wasn't filled with tense expression.

" Can I ask you something?" I asked.

" you may," Carlisle said.

" How come you have inhuman abilities?"

" Tell her she may need to know, before any danger occurs," Carlisle demanded.

" Della, what you think may be a good life, is not what it seems," Alice told, taking in deep breaths, " We are a horror to normal humans, you should know what we are if we told you we drink blood."

" You're a vam..pi..re?"

" Yes, and because of that we are immortals, and have incredible strength and speed," She continued, " Some of us have special abilities like Edward can read most minds, Jasper can control someone's feelings, and I can see in the future."

" But these thing don't exist, this thing just doesn't happen."

" In our world it does," Rosalie interrupted in.

" Back to business," Edward said, " Where is Bella?"

" I have no idea," I said, " but she might, just saying might be mistaken as me like I am for her."

" So she's with your parents?" Esme asked.

" I guess so."

" Do you know their number?"

I nodded and dialed the number I remembered.

Not even when it rung, it went to a woman from the operator saying that the number is not in service. And I guess that they might have changed numbers.

" The number isn't hooked up, or not valid anymore." I informed.

" Then do you know where your new house is?" Alice asked.

--

**It's Easter holiday now, so I will be updating my other stories and possibly this one.**

** Remember to review. **

**And have a Happy Easter.**


	5. Never be Drunk

**='( this chapter is dedicated to "Daddy's Little Cannibal". **

**She died in a car accident, and was killed by a drunk driver on May 8. She was a good writer; a writer of many stories. Give her blessing; read her stories and review them, she'll like that.**

**

* * *

**

I'm all out of faith.  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor.  
Illusions never change into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
Your a little late, I'm already torn. Torn.

~ Torn- Natalie Imbruglia

* * *

"_He could only know what you're thinking if he touches you."_

A sharp gasp came from Alice, she had this frightening expression plastered on her face. Her skin so pale that even a vampire has more colour.

" Alice?" Esme asked concerned. Jasper lightly shacked her.

She return normal, took in a deep breath, and finally blurted out something unexpected. " I know where Bella is."

Every ones face lit up, even Rosalie's. They all pondered where she was. I didn't get it, why would she be terrified that Bella's coming home?

" Why did you gasp?" I asked, all noises became silent as they all stared at me.

" You'll see." Alice told.

** ~:~:~**

The tree stretched by as a blur once we where roaming through the streets. We set out in early evening. I took frequent naps during our way.

Then I saw it a sign that says, 'Welcome to Idaho'. That was the same sign I saw when we first moved here. I remembered it as a dark night, with star shimmering above, the moon in a crest shape, how a vampire bits look like. We could only see the sign with our headlights.

The night became darker, and darker every minute; the sun setting caused arrays of different colours that spanned across the sky. Rush hour had passed, and now the roads were silent, only light roars of cars far away; the cricket cricking everywhere.

Abruptly Alice hollered 'stop' in the middle of the road. Edward cut the engine at a near interstate as the other two cars followed. I could see in the rearview mirror that Rosalie and Carlisle had come up to Edward's volvo.

" Edward, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked. Edward looked over to Alice, asking for an explanation.

" Bella, is somewhere around the next town, we'll separate once we get in." Alice informed.

" Rose, you, Emmett, and Jasper are going to go search on the northern side of the town." Edward ordered, after reading Alice's thoughts.

" We'll take care of the middle area, as in the Western and Eastern side of the Town," Alice continued.

" Carlisle, you and Esme look in the southern part." Edward finished.

" Remember to bring your compass, we'll meet at 2:00am in the morning, over at the theatre. If you find any traces of her, called any one from each group." Alice told, " k?"

" Yep." Rosalie said as the same time as Carlisle said, " Okay."

They went back to their originated cars. Once we entered the town's boarder, we part on different streets, going the direction Edward and Alice had told them. We searched through every street that is in our catchment. I fell asleep easily, as my heavy lids covered my eyes.

I was woken up by a loud call coming from Edward, " Bella!"  
I barely made out her face, not even after squinting through my eyes.

She came closer in view and I could see her taking on the phone as she walked on the cross walk. She had a disbelief able expression on her face. I'm guessing she couldn't believe it was Edward's Volvo. I mean really who else came afford a Volvo in this town.

She quickened her pace, as she strutted her way to us. Without looking over her shoulders. A truck came rushing over to her. It was swerving on the road. We heard a girl call out, " Look Out!" She dodges her self to knock Bella out of the truck's track. We didn't hear anything after that.

The truck was where the girls were laying. They laid one in front of the other. Bella had her hip and under, where the other had her upper body at the same spot. You couldn't tell if they were still alive.

" Alice call Carlisle and Rosalie!" Edward growled. " Della call the hospital!"

We did as told and later I heard siren in the distance. They first arrived before the rest of the Cullens had. Everyone was shocked at the sight.

" That's why you shouldn't ever drive when you're drunk." One of the workers said.

I got in the Ambulance as well as Edward. Edward was clenching Bella's hand the whole time, humming a sweet tune to her.

They quickly took them to a room. Their own mates comforted each other. A doctor came out and Edward quickly stood up.

" Doctor what seems to be the problem?" Carlisle asked.

" Ah, Dr. Carlisle Cullen." the doctor said. Carlisle shakes his hands.

" Well, they seem to be in an unstable condition, they are still testing to see if they are alive." Edward's face was blank, he couldn't move, even when others had touched him.

" So what bring you here, Dr. Cullen?"

" One of the girl's is my son, Edward's girlfriend."

" The one that looks like her?" The doctor asked, pointing to me.

" Yes, she her twin sister."

Edward finally chocked out, " Is Bella going to be okay?"

* * *

**I was going to cut it shorter, but I don't want to make you read so little. Review, and I'll Update the next chapter.**


	6. One look at heaven

**Sorry I took so long to update. Anyways who watched Canada's next top model?**__

_Edward finally chocked out, " Is Bella going to be okay?"_

"Both have uncertain possibilities."

Edward stood up stiffly, "May I go in Bella's room?"

"You may," the doctor replied.

Edward's POV

I walked in room 307. The room where Bella was resting, her eyelids covered her chocolate coloured eyes. I pulled out a chair and sat beside her. I slipped my hands into hers, our fingers entwined. I kept squeezing her hand as if she was my stress ball.

I felt someone grab my shoulders; they squeezed it gently.

"Edward, we're going now. You coming?" Alice asked softly.

"No, I'm staying with Bella."

"Don't screw yourself like this Edward!"

"Alice, do you not know how much my life depends on her?"

"You're right. Should I get you clothes?"

" Yes please."

After Alice left, I started humming Bella her lullaby and talk to her as if she was actually awake. Alice finally dropped off my clothes and I went to the bathroom and changed quickly. I notice Alice was taking my place beside Bella.

In the middle of changing, I heard Alice yell, "Edward! Come out now! Hurry!"

I quickly slipped on my clean clothes and hurried outside. My heart was aching. I notice Bella's finger slightly twitching and I ran to her side.

"Alice call the doctor!" I yelled.

"Already done!" Alice announced.

Doctors and nurses came rushing in. They circled around Bella, forcing Alice and I to leave Bella side.

"Can we please get you two to leave?" a brunette nurse asked sweetly.

We both nodded and left the room. I sneaked a quick glimpse of Bella, but Alice pulled me away.

"Congrats!" Alice yelled. "You happy now you don't have to have a frown all the time."

"I might if you pull her away to go shopping." I leaned against the wall across from room 307. Alice sat on the chair beside me.

"Oh Edward! You and your amazing mind. I wasn't thinking that, until now."

Bella's POV

I was walking in an all white room. It felt as if I was drifting on. I felt like a ghost here, maybe I was. A figure appears up ahead, it was the only colour in this plain room. When I got closer I noticed that it was Grandma.

"Grandma?" I asked, my voice sounded distant, "what are you doing here?'

"It's heaven dear." She told me.

"So, I'll never see Edward again?"

"Oh you'll see him. Just not in person."

"What do you mean not in person,"

"You'll see him, but you're invisible."

"What the—" I cut my self-remembering we were in heaven.

"Child, god could hear you more that he could on earth."

"May I watch Edward?"

"Of course"

We were transported to the room I was staying in. Edward was holding my hand and squeezing it gently. He talked silently to my body, pleading me to wake up. He talked about all the times we were together, and how I made an affect on him.

"You've found you're soul mate. It's fate."

"I didn't even had one last chance to talk to him."  
"Who said it's last chance."

"What?"

"Close you're eyes and follow you're heart. You're be were you were meant to be." Grandma said.

After tell me that she vanished in thin air. I was now back in the white room. How do I follow my heart?

I close me eyes and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Edward's POV

A doctor came out, " Which one of you is Edward?"

"That's me!" I said.

"Good luck," Alice wished me.

I walked in the room, while other people left the room. There Bella was sitting watching me.

I kissed her forehead, "hey you"

"Hey,"  
"How was your…slumber?"

"Great, because I heard a certain humming of my lullaby."

"So you heard,"

Bella replied by nodding.

"Where's that girl that saved me? I want to give her a gift, or at least a thank you." Bella said.

"Uh, I don't know what room she's in." I told her.

The doctor came in to check on Bella again.

"Miss Swan I don't see anything out of ordinary. But I suggest you stay here until you are fully healed."

"May I ask where is the girl that saved me is?"

"She's two room down on your right."

"May I go and see her?"

"We'll get you a wheelchair."

A couple of minutes later a nurse rolled a wheel chair in.

"I'll take her," I told the nurse.

I wheeled Bella to the girl's room. I heard Bella gasp.

**Please review. Make my day. I will pray.  
**


	7. staring lovingly

_I heard Bella gasp

* * *

._

When I looked into the room I saw paramedics hovering over her trying to get her to live again. The heart monitor beeped a flat tone. They were trying the best they could to get her alive again, but it didn't work. She was gone, dead.

Bella had tears running down her pale cheeks. She covered her face with her hands as she cried. It pained me so much to watch her suffer.

**Bella's POV**

As Edward wheeled me back in my room, I couldn't stop the tears. They came and came. At times I couldn't even breathe.

I tried calming myself down when Edward wiped away my tears. His features became blurry in my sight. Instead I scrunched up towards him, sobbing into his stone felt chest.

"Shh, it's okay." Edward comforted me, but it didn't help because it was definitely _not_ okay.

"No Edward it's not!" I denied," I killed her. It was all because of me. I'm a monster, for letting my clumsiness hurt other people. I shouldn't live in this world. I shouldn't exist!"

"Bella, you are not a monster. And if you never existed I would've killed myself already. What's life with out a reason to live? Bella, you are my reason to live."

"But I killed an innocent girl."

"You never killed her, the driver did."

"But if she hadn't come out and saved me, she wouldn't have gotten killed."

"You would've. And you wouldn't have known what I would do next."

"Can you get me some water?" I quickly changed the subject.

As soon as Edward was out of sight I ran. I ran deep in the woods and to the cliff that I had notice before I was injured. I stood on edge. My toes caressed the pointed rock surface. Just as I was about to jump, I heard a call.

A very loud call.

Edward's POV

I just got back from getting water for Bella, but she was nowhere in sight. The bathroom door was wide, so she couldn't be there.

"Bella?" I called out but there was no answer, no soothing sound of her breathing. I checked everywhere in the room but found nothing. I followed her scent, and it leads me through the brushes and up to… a cliff? There Bella was standing at the edge of the rock. She bent her legs, as she was about to jump.

"NO, BELLA DON'T!!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs for her to hear.

She stopped in mid track peering over to me. I slowly and cautiously made my way over to her. Stopping just inches away.

"Bella, why are you doing this?"

"Because she died for me."

"So you're just going to leave?" I asked.

She never answered, just looking down at her feet.

"God Bella, at times you don't think before you do something. You always put other people first, well put yourself first. Have you ever thought about what might happen to other people? To me?" I scolded.

"You should too." Bella whispered in a hush tone, still ignoring my gaze.

"Listen, she died for you. If you died too, you are wasting her favor," I convinced.

Bella finally looked me in the eyes. She ran over, hugging me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking. It just seemed like a good thing to do," Bella apologized.

"Good thing," I scoffed playfully.

I caught a whiff of a vampire's scent. Turned around and saw Felix?

**Bella's POV**

I saw Felix walking over from the tree line. He walked quite slowly for a vampire.

"What are you doing here?" Edward growled.

"It's okay I'm not here to hurt_ Bella."_ He smiled skeptically at me.

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm here for your twin."

"What?!"

"You can't take her, she doesn't have anything against you," Edward defended.

"Oh, contraire my friend. She does."

Edward and I looked at him blankly.

"You see, she now knows the existence of vampires. And that maybe implicated."

"Don't you dare hurt her," I threatened.

We were back in my hospital room. Guards were standing outside as the Cullens, and Della was inside. Some of the guards were holding Della by the arm. When Felix came in along with Jane the room fell silent.

Felix stared at Della, in such an unexplainable way. He didn't seem angry, or cryptically. He stared… lovingly?

Felix's POV

As I walked in the room, it fell silent. With Jane walking by my side I was prepared to give this girl painful illusion.

But when I looked at her, my dead heart swooned. She looked nothing like Bella. Well, yes they were identical, but their expressions were the opposite. She seemed like a teenage girl, not how mature Bella is.

I told everyone to hold off for a second. I slowly walked to her, touching my cold hands on her heated face.

"What's your name?" I asked the beautiful girl in front of me.

"Della." Her voice rang, it sounded like a normal teenage girl too.

"Guards, take her to Aro," I whispered to them so quietly only vampires could hear me.

After she was gone, Carlisle turned to me. Always the wise one I see. His topaz eyes glared at me, as well as the rest of the family.

"Care to explain Felix?" Carlisle questioned harshly.

"I do, and I will." Fully understanding that he wanted to know I'm here, "Well you see, we've been keeping an eye out for you Cullens. Ever since your first ruthless human (Aka, Bella) joined the vampire society."

I waited for this to sink in. Edward was beyond furious when I called his sweet little Bella, a ruthless human.

"We had a hunch that she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut."

"But Bella didn't tell." Alice defended.

" My lady, that's what we were told."

" By who?"

"One of our guards was watching over the area. And found that Della didn't have the same scent of blood. Meaning she was another human."

"BUT BELLA DIDN'T TELL!!!!!!!!" Alice exclaimed.

" Then who did?" I smiled deviously.

"We kind of let it slip when we thought it was Bella." Emmett said sheeply.

"Ah so it your fault?" I smiled my tooth grin. Like a report who got juicy gossip.

* * *

**Make me happy 8P review!!!!**


	8. first class or coach?

**Hey sorry, I didn't update soon enough. Talk about unlucky, why? Because I have a fever! In SUMMER! That's just crazy. Now I feel like I'm in a sauna.**

* * *

"_Ah so it your fault?" I smiled my tooth grin. Like a reporter who got juicy gossip._

"Well. Uh. I" Emmett stuttered.

"What difference does it make?" Bella asked.

"Isabella, dear, it makes all the difference."

"How so?"

"It's _who_ gets the punishment." By now my little crowd was speechless. They were angry, shocked, or worried for their loved ones, yet I still feel so glad. I was in power for once. So what if it was just one moment. It still counted for something.

* * *

_Della's POV_

I was brought to the airport of Washington. People were rushing to the departure area. Tears where shredded, while others had excited grins bounced of them, some were just plain angry.

"We could leave without you," Alec, a guard from the Volturi called to me. I had gotten to know Alec. Unlike the rest of the guards, he had the decency to smile instead of glare at me.

"You will be sitting beside Jane." Alec pointed to a beautiful vampire with blood red eyes. Her long pale brown hair wrapped around her angelic face. Even though she looked beautiful, a hint of her made her look like a child, as well as Alec.

"WHAT!" Jane shouted.

"Chill ax, _I_ don't bite."

"Will you be quiet, and let me relax?"

"How could you not relax, this is the life," I said, resting my hands behind my head, and putting my feet on the top of the chair in front.

"Hold on tight. You never know where you'll find ya. I'm gonna take my time yeah. I'm still living the life. This is the life," I sang.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked.

"I'm singing, Hannah Montana! Yeesh, have you been living under a rock?"

"SHHH!"

"Wow, for a girl with alotta money, you're cranky. Maybe some shopping will help. I mean really you need so colour in your wardrobe. Really, all black?"

"I said shut up!" she spat at me.

"No never mind, spend your money on anger management. You need it. It's like you are my friend. She has bad temper, and doesn't like people to sass about her. Not even her boyfriend. I mean really she threw a hissy fit when he bailed on a date. And he told her through text, like a day before."

"ALEC!" She yelled, "Get her out of her before I kick her out of this plane!"

"You can't, because all the doors are securely locked."

"Alec!"

"Okay, okay. I'll get her out of here."

Two guards lifted me by the armpits, as if I invaded a celebrity party. We passed through the cabana where the flight attendance gets the food. And I knew where I was going. I'm in…

"COACH!" I cried, making all heads turn to me. "You are making me go in Coach!"

They raised their eyebrows, shocked to see me throwing the hissy fit. My anger got the best of me and I started punching them. It caused them no pain, but I don't say it for myself.

"OW!" I wailed, look at my now pink-red knuckles. "Oh my god! YOU BROKE MY NAIL! You are so paying for this, literally."

"And how much does it cost?"

"I don't know, but I know it's expensive."

Well no, not really, just a normal manni-pedi with my friends back in Ohio. Ah, the mention of Ohio made me want to cry. I want to see my friends, my boyfriend, and even my parents. Sure they are uptight and mean, but sometimes they actually show love.

"Ugh! What else could happen?"

"Well you never know, I mean with your luck."

"Bite me!"

"Literally? Because if we do…"

I glared at them, finally giving up. I sank in a seat closest to where I was standing. A somewhat cute guy greeted me.

"Hey, what's your name?" he asked, obviously trying to be sexy. Well two could play that game.

"Della. You?"

"Gordon." Really is trying too hard, and he seems too perverted, even for me. And I did what any girl would do to creep a guy out. I talk about fashion.

"Oh my gosh. We'd be D&G!" I exclaimed.

"Should I know what that means?" Gordon asked confused.

"You don't know D&G is?"

"Uh, isn't that why I asked you?"

"D&G is like a huge brand. I can't believe you don't know it!"

With that he paid attention to the movie playing up on the plane instead of on me. Don't I just work my magic?

"Seep, Della. Come sit with me." Alec whispered from first class.

"Why? I thought you kicked me out."

"I know, but it is Aro's order to keep you in eyesight."

"Who's Aro?" I asked, suddenly feeling the same way Gordon had felt when I talked about D&G.

"He's the head of the Volturi, you should do as he says." Alec told me.

"And if I don't?"

"If you don't your punishment may get worse."

"Wait does this count as my punishment? Because I'm loving it!"

"Oh, you should enjoy this while it last. Because what you will be going through is a whole lot worse than you think."

When we got off the plane, I was in the backseat of BMW. Looking at the scenario of Italy. It was truly nothing like the states, there weren't many trees, and the roads were dry as wheat.

A castle came in view near the outskirts of town. It looked grand and ancient, with stonewalls that created a medieval feel. I felt as if I was in a history book.

I set my foot on the marble floor inside the castle. Before I could enjoy the scenario around me, I saw blurry. Somehow I ended up pinned to the wall.

* * *

**Okay, so I wanted to make Della a normal teenage girly girl. So it's just a filler. And this version sucks way more than the one I wrote before. Apparently I forgot to save my chapter, so I had to rewrite it. That means if I had saved it, you would've gotten it like a wekk ago. **

**My new story that I'm doing is about this: Jacob and Bella were an all time couple. But when her mother had betrothed her with rich Edward Cullen. She despises him. Who will her heart fall for?**

**Prepare to read it! And review while you are at it. It's just a review, how long will that take you?**


	9. My death sentence

**I am so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner. But I do have an excuse. I started high school this year and it's taking over my life. Like I have school most of the day. I spend some time on my homework and the rest is my "me" time. Sure some times I write, but I don't even have time to read.

* * *

**

_I set my foot on the marble floor inside the castle. Before I could enjoy the scenario around me, I saw blurry. Somehow I ended up pinned to the wall._

I met eyes with red crimson red eyes. I imagined them to be like this, red in their eyes; beauty in every place. How I wish I could. As if they could read my mind like Edward does to others. The same male vampire that had stayed behind with my twin sister and the Cullens dragged me at impossible speed.

He threw me roughly in a chair, not with enough strength to break anything, but enough to feel the burning sensation. I thought I heard Bella crying 'no'. Maybe she did care about me. Then again it could be any of the Cullens in trouble and she'd be grieving for them, not me.

"My, my, my. I didn't know there was another Bella in town." A new voice said. The vampire had chalky pale skin as if he was made of dust. He was wearing something different from others. He must be the leader.

"No I'm Della. She's Bella." I corrected him. He stared at me, silencing my mouth.  
" I know she's Bella. Right Bella dear." The leading vampire asked.

"Yes, Aro. Yes we have." Bella sighed, keeping her eyes locked fiercely on him.

"My, you Cullens have gathered quite a human clan." Aro joked. " First lovely Bella. Now Della? Is she captured in love also?"

"No, Aro, my friend. As you could see she's Bella's twin." Carlisle said soothingly.

"You see Della. You have known too much for a human." Aro said.

What are they talking about? Can't humans know about vampires? Are they so into keeping their myth alive? Or do they not want humans to fawn over these gorgeous creatures.

"Bella knows about vampires also." I defended. How dare he takes Bella but not me in.  
"Oh contraire. Bella's getting changed after her graduation. It was a deal, right Edward?" He asked, looking at Edward. Who kept his lips in a straight line, piecing his eyes at Aro.

"Now, Now Edward. You promised or will you want Bella to be killed right now?" Aro asked still facing Edward.

"What to do with you Della dear? Killed, or changed?" Aro asked me.

"NO!!!" Bella exclaimed. I've never felt that she cared for me so much. Even though we just met, she made us seem as if we were sisters since the beginning.

"Well. Then Killing it is." Aro implied.

His eyes were pitch black, and he was looking at me interdentally. His head came closer and closer. Slowly, as if he were trying to torture me. I instructively tilled my head back, allowing him access to my neck. He placed kisses, before diving in. His teeth razor sharp, cutting through my skin in one smooth bite. I could feels the blood coursing though me, making up for the lost of others. But however my blood flows, he still sucks it dry.

Before long, the blackness started taking over. I could feel heat coursing through my veins. My life story flashed before me. Me being born, my first birthday, my first birthday, my first best friend, my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my graduation. Etc. The things in life that matter were flashing before my eyes. It like this is how you remember you past before you will remember nothing at all.

The most vivid ones would have to be these couple of weeks, days. Who's counting? Meeting the Cullens, missing my friends, family, and boyfriend. Especially meeting my twin sister. The one who's so alike, yet so different from me, Bella.

It could have been hours or days for all I know. But when I woke up, I was relieved. Relieved that the pain was gone. I'd thought I'd be in Heaven or Hell. However when I woke, I found myself staring at the same ceiling as it was in the castle of Volterra. Talk about déjà vu. It was as if I was in a dream, no in a nightmare.

"Morning Beautiful." A smooth voice whispered to me. I could have sworn I had an after life. My eyes were so good at hearing everything. My eyes were like microscopes. I could see everything so clearly. When I turned to see who had talked to me. I met eyes with Felix, the one in which had first been introduced. I nearly jumped when I saw him. How was he going to kill me now? Didn't I live the pain already?

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice sounding sooth and pure, as if it were velvet. I was alerted at everything and anything there was around me.

"I saved you, techniqually." Felix told me.

"How so?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Well…"

Felix's POV

I just made it in time to see Aro cupping his teeth against my beloved's neck. His eyes were the color of the black caps we had to wear. As a guard, I was to not fight my Master. But how could I just stand here watch her, the one that I loved be changed by another man. It sounded as if she cheated on me before we even started.

I know that this was true love; this was the real deal. The way our eyes it seemed as if we were connected as one, as if our brains were synchronized with each other. I remembered her beautifully shaded brown eyes that bore into mine each time we see each other. Her hair so wavy and silky that she seemed like she walked out from a Pantene commercial. The brown hair with lighter streaks to give her a pre-adult vibe. This was definitely no Bella. Because I, Felix, has finally found some one I loved for eternity.

I jumped out to push Aro out of the way; I could not let him drink all the blood. As soon as I smelled her blood, my eyes turned the same shade of black. I had to keep control. If Edward could do it, why couldn't I? Then again, I'm selfish, I wanted Della to be a vampire to live with me for eternity.

We brought her to a guest room where she laid screaming out her pain. At times I couldn't endure it, it was just too painful, to hear her in so much pain, to see her like that.

Della's POV

"So you love me?" I asked shocked. I just listened to his entire scene as if it was a book. I was genuinely interested.

"Of course I do." He said, brushing my fallen hair out of my face. He came to sit beside me, wrapping his strong embrace around me.

"Can you say it?" I asked, my eyes boring into his.

"Say what love?" He replied killing my now flawless forehead.

"Say that you love me," Sure I had boyfriends, but in all the years I've been dating. Not once have I had a man say he loved me.

"Okay. Della, my love. My dear beauty, your are my life. I love you. Will you marry me?" He said. Wait what did he just say? Did he ask me to marry him?

"Wha-wha-what?" I stuttered, I just asked for a simple I love you. A proposal was something I'd never expected.

"Of course I will." I replied, my dead heart fluttered like blossoming butterflies. I am getting married to the man of my dreams. How could I ever be unhappy again? Then I remembered, I had a boy friend back at home, my parents, my life.

Felix must've sensed my uneasiness. He squeezed my hands. And that was just enough to calm me down.

"Don't worry Dells, we'll explain everything to everyone once you get back home. Then I want you to come live with me here, and to join the guard." The guard? They expected me to fight.

"I don't know, I don't really like the whole guard thing." I confessed.

"Della, please for me. You'll love it. You'll love Volturi. It's just I can't leave. Aro will never let me live my eternity down."

"Fine for you."

" I love you." He said those exact words.

"I love you too."

It seemed as if we were thinking the same thing. Our cold lips so soft against each our. We moved as one in sync. This was the best kiss I ever had. Mostly because I, Della, was sharing it with the love of my life, Felix.

* * *

**Oh okay so next chapter is the final chapter. So be sure to read it, *hint, hint* There'll be a wedding *hint, hint* One things for sure. Review!!!!!**


	10. I LOVE YOU! THE END

**Don't Kill ME! Okay after this chapter ends then you could. I bet you're gonna kill me cuz I haven't update in forever.  
I'm so damn sorry! It's just high school is taking over my life! **

**Okay, last chapter! So everyone has to review!**

_This was the best kiss I ever had. Mostly because I, Della, was sharing it with the love of my life, Felix._

~~~ Weeks after~~~~~

I stared at my self in the mirror, or a picture cause the person the reflection couldn't be me. I looked more sophisticated though I was merely 19. It seemed that I matured over the weeks I've been here, not by looks, my being wise. I wasn't the average teenage girl anymore. No more couple month boyfriends. No more useless drama. I'm finally growing up now. Not from a child to a teen, but a teen to an adult.

"You ready?" Bella, asked. She looked gorgeous as well. If she wasn't wearing a silk like pink dress, and was wearing my wedding dress. She could've played me and went up there to marry my groom.

"I don't know. How do I look?"

"You look stunning." She replied.

I couldn't believe it, for the few weeks that we've been known as sisters. We were acting as if we were sisters all this time. It's amazing how fast we bonded.

I walked to the corridor where my adopted father waited. I thread my arm into the hole that he formed with his arm. He was my father, and I wanted him to give me away. My mother stood there looking as if she was about to cry. I hugged her, and she kissed my cheek.

The veil was put over my head, and I walked down the aisle to the rhythmic music of the traditional wedding song. Everyone was there. The guard of the volturi, my friends back home, and my parents. We were holding the wedding at volterra's castle. Sure my friends had to pay a lot, but the guard was like my in laws. And they must stay in Volterra.

The reception hall was decorated in a marble room; there were small stone columns that lined the aisle. Cream coloured silk made a draping line as it clung onto the stone columns. The room was decorated in light or neutral roses.

It was a short walk. But it dragged as I urgently wanted to get to my so to be husband. Felix looked amazing as ever. He was in a really put together tux. He smiled lovely at me. I stood facing him, repeating the oath that the priest had read out.

"I do." I replied after Felix did.

He slipped the ring to my finger, as I did to him. I felt as if I was going to explode with happiness. My smile wouldn't fade away I was just too happy!

He grabbed my chin, and delicately kissed me. It was soft and tender, I felt like I was in my very own fairytale, and this was my happily ever after. My prince charming has come.

We walked down the aisle, flower pedals being thrown at us. As we arrived the corridor, I threw the bouquet of flowers. Felix lifted me up and carried me bridal style to the limousine that was waiting. We said our goodbyes to our guest and went to a 5 star hotel that we rented for the night. Tomorrow we'd go to Switzerland to look at the scenery. What a great honeymoon it'd be.

We got to the hotel it was grand and ancient, just like the castle. Everything was embodied in gold. There were tall columns that greeted us as we entered. We checked in. Felix lifted me up again in bridal style as we walked to the golden mirrors that cover the back wall and the elevator.

When we reached our floor. And quickly walked to our room. He supported me with one arm, as he opened the door with the other. I clung onto his neck. We lightly set me on the bed.

" I love you." He whispered.

**THE END!**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but this was just based on the wedding. Now this story is done. I might and another chapter for like a couple years later depending, on how many people want it. Tell me in your review if you want a bonus chapter.**

**For now, I'm done. Have fun reading my other ones **

** ~Twilightlove823**


End file.
